


Do not go gentle into that good night

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena wears "the dress", Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Restraints, Romance, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Strap BJ'S, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, pure sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “You know Miss Luthor, I get the sense that you need someone to take control of certain aspects of your life.”Lena raised an eyebrow and glanced up to meet the blonde’s heated gaze. “Oh?” She challenged playfully. “And just who did you have in mind for that job Kara Zor-El?”AKA Lena gets dominated by her best friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 381





	1. From cold to fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Two years ago, when Lena’s life came to a screeching halt due to her brother’s megalomania and psychotic obsession with Superman, Lena thought she would never again find any semblance of happiness.

She was forced to take over L-Corp, subsequently ending her career as a scientist and a relationship that though it was fragile, had been a catalyst for research that would’ve changed the world as they knew it.

It was all taken from her.

Lena arrived in National City as a hollow shell of the woman she used to be, completely off kilter and out of her element. She had to quickly adjust and take on the persona of a cold, ruthless business woman in order to survive the corporate world she had been thrown into.

She had no friends. No family. 

Just an agenda to redeem the Luthor name and the company that had been maliciously used by her brother for decades.

When Kara Danvers had appeared in her office one very eventful day, it was as if the universe decided that she would no longer traverse it alone, that she had been given a guardian, chosen by the stars above, to be her protector.

Her confidant.

Her friend.

To become a permanent fixture in Lena’s life that she could rely on.

Kara supplied Lena with everything she never had. The blonde’s very presence was like the sun splitting through the clouds on a cold winter morning. Kara’s warmth seeped into Lena’s soul, melting the ice that cocooned her heart from being raised in the chilling Luthor household and filled her with a longing to never be away from it lest she freeze again.

As time passed though, Lena began to observe things that gave her reason to pause and examine.

There was something about Kara that she could never put a finger on.

Something so captivating about her that it drew her in like a moth to a flame and set her ablaze with a passion so consuming that she burned from the inside out with it.

There were times when she had caught Kara staring at her with a look of dark possession that she would quickly mask with soft affection the moment she realized Lena was looking right back at her.

Lena knew that the blonde was capable of hiding things about herself and wondered just how many sides to the hero there actually were.

Kara Danvers was sunshine and beaming smiles, awkward at times but friendly and caring.

But Supergirl was a force to be reckoned with. Powerful, confident and stoic when she needed to be, almost the opposite of who Lena thought her best friend really was. When Kara had revealed her secret, Lena had difficulty believing it until she thought back to all the times she caught a glimpse of something darker manifesting itself in her presence.

The emergence of it was like a ripple across a peaceful sea and if you blinked…you missed it.

But Lena had seen the ripple enough times to become intrigued and was willing to take the plunge to find out just what lay beneath the surface of Kara Danvers.

Once Lena had been trusted with Kara’s identity, a new world opened to her. After signing several NDA’s, she was often called into the DEO to provide technical support to the agency and Supergirl whenever needed. This drew Lena irrevocably closer not just to Kara, but to her friends and family. Lena soon found herself invited to Karaoke and movie or game nights that turned into sleepovers at Kara’s apartment.

She spent many evenings wrapped in the warmth of Kara’s body as she either cuddled her on the couch or spooned her in bed. The latter had required getting used to due to the blonde’s insistence that it was good for her. “You tend to sleep better when you’re being held Lena.” She had told her, which technically was true, though it wreaked havoc on Lena’s libido.

Kara would sometimes unconsciously slot her thigh between Lena’s legs as she held her, and the brunette would have to force herself to not grind down on the muscled limb pressed so intimately against her. Other times, Kara’s big hand would splay across her stomach and Lena would fantasize about it sliding lower, fingers slipping beneath the waist band of her shorts or going higher to knead roughly at her breast but neither ever happened and Lena would have to quench her desires at home, alone, knuckle deep in her own cunt.

However, things changed when one night, Lillian Luthor, angry that Lena was openly supporting Supergirl and had become a valued ally to her, sent two thugs to Lena’s office after hours. Lillian knew the CEO worked late and sent her staff home at a decent time while she sometimes stayed until midnight and had guaranteed no interference when they arrived at the building.

Lena had been chatting with Kara over the phone, as late night phone calls had become a bit of a habit between them, and the blonde was insistent that Lena needed to stop spending the night in her office and go to sleep in her luxury apartment, in her luxury bed, under luxury sheets, like a normal human being.

“Says the alien patrolling the city right now.” Lena chided and smiled warmly at the sound of Kara’s gentle laughter through the phone.

“Trust me, I would much rather be in bed right now but I couldn’t sleep and the DEO didn’t need me for anything.”

“Oh? Why can’t you sleep?” Lena asked with a raise of a perfectly arched eyebrow as she finished up the remainder of her presentation for the next day.

“Um, well, I was a little worked up.” The hero admitted hesitantly, and Lena knew from Kara’s tone that her best friend’s cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

_Let’s have some fun._

“Worked up as in?” She asked lowly.

A pause. “Um, I had an earlier fight with an alien who was pretty strong.”

“Yes, I saw the live stream on the news.”

“Y-you did?”

“I always watch your news stories Kara. I even have alerts letting me know when Supergirl is trending for whatever reason so I could see what’s going on.” Lena said as she closed her laptop and crossed her legs. She turned in her chair towards the windows and gazed out of them, wondering just where the blonde was in the city at this moment.

“I may flex a little more for the camera now that I know you’re watching me.” Kara teased then bit her lip when she heard Lena’s breath hitch at her words.

Lena struggled to form a response to that as thoughts of Kara showing off solely for her enjoyment plagued her mind and caused an ache between her legs. “So, was it the fight that has you feeling restless?” She managed to ask finally.

“I always have an excess of energy after a good battle but it’s also cause I uh…haven’t had um sex in a long time.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Lena’s office door was kicked in and two masked men walked in with guns pointed at her.

“Lena?”

“Hands up bitch or you get pumped full of led.”

The brunette had dropped her phone in shock but had did as she was told, confident that Kara would be there within the next few seconds. “Who sent you?” She asked the gunmen calmly. “My brother or mother?”

“Shut up! We’ll ask the questions here.” Replied one.

“But she didn’t give us any questions to ask her Fred.” Said the other.

_She. So, her mother then._ Lena mentally noted with a smirk.

“Shut up Harry!”

Fred and Harry began to argue so heavily amongst themselves that they missed Kara landing on Lena’s balcony and charging into them, pinning them easily against the wall.

“Both of you need to shut up.” Kara growled and smashed their guns beneath her foot. The blonde glanced over at Lena to make sure she wasn’t hurt in any way then turned her attention back to the two thugs. “You guys are going to jail.” Kara told them before knocking them unconscious. She dragged them unceremoniously across the floor to the balcony then turned to face Lena, pinning her with an intense gaze. “I’ll be back.” She told her then took to the sky with Fred and Harry dangling from her hands by their feet.

Kara came back quickly and gathered a shaky Lena tenderly into her arms then flew them to Lena’s penthouse. Once there, Lena had shown Kara the bullets that were in the guns the men had and the blonde frowned at what she saw.

Kryptonite bullets.

“They used you to get to me. But how did they…”

“My mother.” Lena clarified as she poured scotch neatly into a glass. “Lillian sent them. I’m sure the plan was ‘kill Supergirl and abduct my daughter’.”

The blonde walked towards her in the kitchen, a look that Lena couldn’t place was plastered across Kara’s features as she closed the distance between them. “I don’t want you getting hurt because of me Lena.”

Lena took a much needed sip of her scotch. “I could say the same for you darling, but my family will never cease either trying to force me to side with them or trying to kill you. So why not kill two birds with one stone.”

“I wish I could find them and…” Kara’s eyes flashed with rage for an instant and then it was gone as if it had never been there to begin with. 

“Make them pay?” Lena finished for her and cupped Kara’s cheek affectionately. “I know.”

Kara leaned into her touch and closed her eyes. “Sometimes, I worry that I’ll be too late for you. What if we hadn’t been talking on the phone Lena? What if I had been sleeping or helping the DEO with something? What if -.”

“Kara.” Lena started then pressed her body against the hero’s strong frame. Kara’s arms tightened reflexively around her almost to the point of pain, but Lena allowed it and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “I know that you will do all you can to save me from any threat and that knowledge alone, is more than enough.”

The blonde pulled back to look into Lena’s emerald eyes and blushed prettily at the emotion she found there. “Lena, you have such faith in me…”

“I told you before Kara, you’re my hero. I meant it then and always.” 

Kara’s response was not worded. It wasn’t predicted and it wasn’t unwanted.

It was everything Lena had desired up until that point and nothing at all like she thought it would be. 

The firm press of Kara’s lips was sure, determined and focused. The swipe of her tongue demanding entry into Lena’s mouth was a silent command that the brunette willingly submitted to and the hard press of her body against the kitchen island was the admittance of a lust that they had been dancing around for months. 

_It was good._

Kara tasted like hot chocolate and whipped crème and something that was uniquely her. Lena found herself craving more of it and though she allowed Kara to initiate the kiss, she was the one who deepened it. Lena sucked at the blonde’s tongue and slipped her fingers through her hair, raked her nails over her scalp, made Kara moan deliciously into her mouth. Their lips were wet, slick with spit as they kissed and kissed for what felt like forever and the world around them faded, leaving only the hard press of bodies desperately seeking closeness.

It was so, so good, until Kara pulled back abruptly to listen to whatever the DEO relayed to her through her comms.

“Copy that. I’m on my way.” She said using her Superhero voice, and Lena knew the moment was lost.

Kara looked at her apologetically as she gently untangled herself from Lena’s arms. She looked dazed for a moment as she regarded the brunette and Lena knew she most likely looked a mess. Kara blushed again and bit her kiss swollen bottom lip sexily, then, with what looked like a tremendous amount of effort, yanked her gaze away as she headed towards Lena’s balcony. “I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow to check up on you.” 

She didn’t wait for Lena’s answer, and the brunette spent another night with her hand shoved harshly between her legs.  
  
  
-  
They spent long moments apart from each other after that, mostly due to their schedules conflicting and rogue aliens not giving Kara a break. Almost every day that Lena turned on the news she watched the Kryptonian fully adorned in her supersuit looking regal and majestic as she floated in the sky, cape billowing around her as she fought who knows what kind of creature from who knows where, ultimately beating them and effectively saving National city from the clutches of doom once again.

Lena noticed that as of lately, the blonde did more posing in front of the camera and wondered idly if it was for her.

The hero’s biceps always flexed whenever she put her hands on her hips or crossed her arms over her chest and Lena shivered as she remembered how they felt around her body.

She found herself later thinking about how much better they would feel without clothes to restrict them.

A few nights later, the CEO sat on her couch at home with her laptop as she worked as she worked unremittingly at a new proposal for hover gear. Her plan was to market the products at a reasonable price so that everyone could enjoy it not just the wealthy but those on fixed incomes and budgets. As Lena’s deft fingers flew over the keys, a skype call came through from Kara and her mind came to a screeching halt.

She stared a few moments at the incoming call then finger combed her hair quickly in attempt to make herself look presentable before finally pressing the accept button.

Kara’s beautiful face appeared immediately on the screen and she smiled brightly as she regarded the tired CEO.

How does she always manage to look this perfect? Lena wondered idly as their eyes met and the blonde took a sharp inhale of breath.

“Hi Lena.”

“Hello darling.” 

“You’re working aren’t you?”

“Yes. I have an important meeting early in the morning and will need to present a sales pitch to some corporate assholes who I am certain will try to find every reason to not approve it.

“Don’t they know you never take no for an answer?” Kara asked knowingly.

Lena smiled, dimples shown in each of her cheeks as she answered. “I suppose not, but they will know by the end of the meeting.”

They shared a laugh that turned into a heated gaze on both their parts. Kara kept glancing down at Lena’s lips as she licked her own. It was having a staggering effect between the CEO’s legs.

An alert went off in Lena’s email and she checked it to find an invitation to a gala hosted by the director of the new children’s hospital that L-Corp was funding. The date was for the upcoming Saturday and she was being asked to bring a guest.

“Kara, are you busy on Saturday?”

“Nope.” 

“Would you like to attend an event with me?

The blonde beamed. “Of course! I’d love to!”

Lena found herself returning Kara’s magnetizing smile. “Great! It starts at six pm so I will pick you up around five.”

“What should I wear?”

“Black tie attire.”

“Sounds good. I’ll have J’onn cover me for the entire night.”

Lena felt a little guilty at that. “I hope not keeping you from your duties.”

“Please. The world can survive a night without and besides…” Kara trailed off and blushed prettily. Her tanned cheeks pinked with her admittance. “I really missed you.”

Lena’s breath hitched. “I missed you too Kara.”

“I miss being close with you. In bed.”

_Fuck._

“Me too darling. I know you’ve been extremely busy as have I but I often think of you.”

“Really?” Kara asked softly and inched closer to the camera as Lena nodded. “I can’t even sleep right anymore without you here. You’re really soft Lena.”

A hot throb spread low in Lena’s body and she shifted on her couch. Kara always felt good pressed against her. So strong and always warm.

“And I-I keep thinking about. Um. Kissing you.”

Lena sighed heavily and noted the darkening of Kara’s eyes and pointedness of her gaze. 

_Double fuck._

“And what might’ve happened. If we hadn’t been interrupted.” Kara continued in a low voice. Her eyes dropped once again to Lena’s lips. “I-if you would’ve let me-.”

“Yes. Yes Kara I would’ve let you do whatever you wanted.” Lena husked as she drowned in the lust that pooled in Kara eyes.

The blonde groaned and Lena committed the sound to memory to be replayed later when she found relief in her bed. 

“Lena.” Kara breathed. “Can I-.”

Kara’s question was interrupted by the hard vibration of her phone on the night stand. She reached out and grabbed it then huffed angrily as she looked at the name scrawled across the screen.

“What is it Alex?”

Lena knew at the sound of the agent’s name that Kara was being called to duty and she released a shuddery breath as she tried not to entertain the selfish thoughts running through her mind. Kara was a hero and she had taken on that responsibility the moment she began using her powers to help people. Lena couldn’t keep Kara from that.

No matter how much she wanted the blonde to fly to her penthouse and fuck her brains out.

“Im on my way.” Kara said as she hung up the phone and pinned Lena with a look that had her creaming her panties.

“Lena, I have to go but I’ll definitely see you on Saturday.”

“Yes. Of course. Go save the world.”

Kara smiled then and winked. “Good night Miss Luthor.”

“Good night Supergirl.”  
  
  
-  
Saturday came quite quickly, and Lena found herself parked outside of Kara’s apartment building waiting for the blonde to come down. Her driver stood outside of the car to take a smoke before he drove them to the gala and Lena was left momentarily alone with her thoughts.

She tended to be very anxious when it came to attending events. Now, she not only represented herself but an entire corporation and the Luthor name. Lena’s every word, action and deed was criticized by the public and more specifically, the men who had worked with both her father and brother for years. These men always showed their disdain for Lena’s position and authority within L-corp and never supported the direction she tried to move the company in.

Lena decided to focus her attention on the reason behind the gala. The funding of the children’s hospital had been a moment of pride for her and also shed a light on her endeavors to undo all the bad her brother had done. She would always be in his shadow however and knew that because of it, no matter how much good she did for the world, she would be seen as a miscreant.

The door opened suddenly and in came one beautiful blonde clad in a tuxedo that simultaneously made Lena’s jaw drop and butterflies flutter madly around in her stomach. Kara stopped midway in and regarded Lena with a look of hunger that she blinked away the moment their eyes met.

“Is everything ok miss?” The driver asked, patiently waiting for Kara to become fully seated so he could close her door.

Kara’s eyes widened and she practically flung herself smoothly into the seat. “Sorry, sorry about that.” She said sheepishly. The man simply nodded and closed the door then made his way back to the driver’s side.

The blonde turned again to face Lena, eyes raking over her exposed collarbones, her breasts and down to her exposed legs. Lena felt it like a caress and suppressed a shiver that ran up her spine. Kara noticed and slid closer to Lena though the car was more than spacious enough for them to not be so near to each other, but the brunette knew that Kara’s actions were deliberate.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “You clean up rather nicely Miss Danvers.”

Kara smirked wickedly and adjusted her glasses. “So, do you Miss Luthor.”

They rode in silence, stealing glances at one another the entire time. At some point during the drive, their fingers slipped between each other, and their palms rested warmly together.

Lena realized that the moment Kara had gotten in the car, all her previous anxiety had vanished.

When they arrived at the event though, it came back with a screaming vengeance.

Lena slipped into her business persona to will the strength needed to get through the evening. A squeeze from Kara’s hand reassured her that she wasn’t alone, that her best was friend was there and she would not leave. With a deep breath they exited the car hand in hand and eyes were instantly upon them. The attention and praise she received from the guests fueled each confident step she took towards the entrance but it was Kara’s words in her ear that made her insides turn to lava.

“You look stunning Lena.” Kara noted as her dark eyes bounced from the tops of Lena’s breasts to her neck and up to her lips. “This dress is so…sexy.”

The last part had been said in a low growl that hit Lena right in the cunt and caused moisture to gather between her legs.

Lena preened at her compliments and bit her lip as she regarded her. Kara’s tux accentuated her broad shoulders and her hair draped in loose curls them. “You look good too darling.” She replied a little breathless and noticed the blush that tinted the blonde’s cheeks. It was stark contrast to the look in Kara’s eyes though and Lena found herself drowning again in the blue depths of them.

The hero seemed to be waging a war within herself and Lena wasn’t sure Kara was winning.

Raw passion blew out Kara’s pupils and the blonde took a possessive step towards her when the paparazzi appeared suddenly taking pictures of them and shouting questions at Lena in rapid succession.

“Miss Luthor you look wonderful, is the blonde your date?”

“Lena look over here please! Is that your girlfriend?”

“Hey blondie what’s your name?”

Lena remained silent but gave a dazzling smile for the camera. She stepped closer to Kara and the hero slid an arm around her waist. Kara’s strong fingers curled around Lena’s hip in a grip that caused a shiver to travel up her spine. “I think we’re done here.” Kara said to the crowd of photographers after a few moments and led Lena away quickly.

The brunette made no move to pull away from the heat and protectiveness of Kara’s body as they walked, flush against each other, into the main hall. Several of Lena’s colleagues came to greet her and engaged in conversation regarding her work and at times, her brother, but Kara remained at her side, never once leaving her alone to deal with frenzy that came with these events.

Due to Lena’s crippling anxiety when attending galas, she never went alone, either inviting a date or a friend to go with her and was always disappointed when they left her the minute she was surrounded by the media or patronizing magnates, but Kara had pleasantly surprised her.

The blonde had been an anchor in a vicious storm, allowing her to gain victory over her nerves and provide dignified responses to all questions regarding her family or her work. There were times where Kara must’ve sensed Lena growing tired of the interrogations and would politely excuse them both and whisk Lena away to somewhere less occupied. The CEO had never been more grateful for Kara’s comforting presence.

Towards the end of the evening, Kara had whispered softly in Lena’s ear and requested a dance. Truthfully, the brunette hated dancing but decided to entertain her supportive guest and allowed herself to be swept up in strong arms and led to the dance floor.

The hired pianist played a cover of Chopin’s Spring waltz and she felt her nervousness dissipate the moment Kara’s eyes met hers as they swayed softly to the music. Their bodies were once again flush as Kara as took the lead, her movements were slow and steady as she invited Lena to follow her and before long they were perfectly in sync with one another, gliding across the floor as one. 

Lena arms came to a rest around Kara’s broad shoulders and she lay her head against the blonde’s chest, listening to the strong beat of her heart and relishing in the heat of her body. Kara’s hands moved in circles up and down Lena’s back then settled possessively on her waist. A content hum sounded from Lena and Kara chuckled lightly.

“You know Miss Luthor, I get the sense that you need someone to take control of certain aspects of your life.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and glanced up to meet the blonde’s heated gaze. “Oh?” She challenged playfully. “And just who did you have in mind for that job Kara Zor-El?”

Kara smirked sinisterly and managed to slide her hands further down to place a firm grip on the brunette’s ass. She pressed a muscled thigh between Lena’s legs then guided them smoothly into one of the darkest sections of the hall and Lena had to suppress a moan from the friction being applied to her very aroused, very wet cunt. 

“Kara!” She whisper shouted. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you just who I have in mind for the job.” Kara replied softly against Lena’s neck before licking a hot trail over her freckles. “I know what you need Lena.” She nibbled against her throat and smiled in satisfaction when a soft gasp escaped Lena’s lips.

“Fuck, tell me what I need Kara.” The brunette husked when Kara stopped her wicked assault on her neck. 

“You need to be cherished and praised.” Kara breathed against Lena’s lips. The air between them heavy with desire and electric in anticipation. “You need to be dominated and taken care of.” Kara’s fingers curled around Lena’s pale throat and she tilted her head back, welcoming the pressure against it. 

“You need to be possessed.” The hero whispered hotly against her ear and Lena felt herself nodding before Kara finished her sentence.

“Then possess me.”  
  
  
-  
Kara had hastily flown them to her apartment and no sooner than their feet had touched the floor, the blonde’s hands were all over her. Lena had slipped her fingers into Kara’s golden locks and yanked her down towards her. She crashed their lips together and licked into the hero’s hot mouth while Kara palmed her sensitive breasts through her dress. They kissed hungrily, tongues battled for dominance as soft moans filled the air.

Kara only broke the kiss to roughly turn Lena around and pin her against the wall causing a groan to tear out of her. “Hands against the wall, no moving.” Kara ordered lowly and the brunette shivered in response and did as she was told. Kara had transformed before her very eyes into the dominant she always tried to hide. Lena’s heart pounded a fast rhythm as she felt her dress being slowly unzipped and she gasped when Kara pressed soft kisses into her spine.

“Kara.” Lena panted desperately and bit her lip against the sensations pulsing through her body at the blonde’s touch.

“All eyes were on you in this dress Lena. You were so pretty and so good dealing with those people.” Kara gently turned Lena around to her and finished peeling off her dress. “So, so pretty.” She continued as more of Lena’s pale flushed skin became exposed to her.

Warmth swirled low in Lena’s belly at the praise and she was sure her panties were ruined. Kara began sucking and biting her neck causing the brunette to moan sweetly in Kara’s ear. She writhed against the hero’s lean body and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders as she bared her neck. The blonde took the invitation and sucked a mark onto it that had Lena bucking and whimpering against her as she licked across her collarbones.

“Fuck Kara.”

Lena’s dress pooled to the floor beneath them and her bra quickly followed. The blonde’s eyes widened in fascination as she regarded the two gold barbells pierced through Lena’s hardened nipples. Kara immediately cupped the brunette’s breasts in her large hands and flicked her thumbs over the piercings in both awe and desire. Kara’s eyes flicked back up to Lena’s when the Luthor let out an incredibly loud obscene moan at her pointed ministrations and the blonde pinched her nipples in response. “Rao, you’re so pretty Lena, full of surprises too hmm. I bet you’re really sensitive here, aren’t you?”

The brunette arched into her hands, moaned softly in agony as Kara kneaded and stroked at her breasts. Lena cried out when Kara replaced one of her hands with a hot mouth that sucked hard and a tongue that was quick to sooth the rough treatment. The dueling sensations caused Lena’s legs to nearly give out and her body trembled with the need to be filled. She felt her cunt gush embarrassingly against Kara’s thigh, no doubt leaving a wet spot on her suit pants and she panted desperately, chest heaving with each effort to breathe. “Kara, please, I-I need you.”

Kara hummed idly and switched her mouth to Lena’s other breast then worked her tongue languidly over Lena’s piercing. Kara pressed her thigh harder between Lena’s legs and the brunette began unabashedly grinding herself up and down the offered muscle. Lena’s grip on Kara’s shoulder’s tightened as pleasure ripped through her body and she felt a climax fast approaching. “Kara, I-I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” Lena husked and bit her lip when the hero growled lowly in response.

The blonde pulled away and stood to her full height. Kara’s fingers trailed down Lena’s flexing abdomen to over her ribs and coming to a stop at her hips. They curled around the fabric of the brunette’s soaked La Perla lace panties before tearing them off her and Lena nearly came as Kara lifted her easily and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
  
-  
Lena was bathed in the moonlight spilling through the windows of Kara’s loft. Her chest heaved with each desperate breath she took as Kara cuffed the brunette’s hands above her head to the metal rails of the headboard and looked down to admire her work briefly before restraining Lena’s feet to the corners of her bed. Kara trailed fingers over the soft, pale flesh of the brunette’s stomach then raked her eyes lewdly over Lena’s nude form and inhaled deeply. Her nostrils flared and she pinned Lena to the spot with the intensity of her eyes as she met them. 

“Mmm, I can taste you in the air.” Kara said lowly causing Lena to squirm and attempt to cross her legs in response. Her nipples hardened under the Kryptonian’s brazen gaze and she felt herself growing wetter by the second.

“Kara.” 

“Yes?” The blonde responded as she slid her hands over Lena’s thighs and parted her slick folds for viewing pleasure. Strings of glistening arousal clung to her fingers as Kara licked her lips at the sight of Lena’s wet cunt clenching and open before her. 

“Rao, look at you Lena, so wet and perfect for me.” Kara noted in awe and glanced back up to Lena’s face when her heartbeat nearly doubled at the praise.

“Please Kara, please touch me, ple-.”

Lena please were cut off by the wet slide of two of Kara’s fingers filling up her pussy in a single deep thrust that made her entire body tremble and a guttural moan tear from her lips. Kara began a brutal pace, plunging them in and out as Lena’s slick walls gripped and sucked desperately at them. “Mmm, so tight, so good for me.”

The brunette keened as Kara’s fingers curled around her spot and stroked deeper, scissored effortlessly between her clenching muscles and pulled back to enter her with a third finger. Her other hand was tasked with fingering Lena’s clit in circles, maddeningly rubbing Lena as she was filled and stretched and mercilessly fucked by National City’s savior.  
Kara glanced up at Lena, noted how tightly wound up her body was. Relished the feel of the brunette’s cunt tightening around her fingers as they slipped in and out of her. “You’re close Lena. So close.”

“Fuck Kara, fuck, fuck.” 

The blonde released Lena’s clit from her fingers and replaced them with her mouth. Kara groaned at the taste of her and felt a gush of wetness coat her fingers as she licked and sucked at Lena’s swollen clit. She greedily lapped at it as the air filled with breathless moans and the beautiful sounds of Lena’s wet pussy being devoured. Kara’s hand slid up the brunette’s body and gripped her throat just as she began to writhe and convulse around her.

_Yes, that’s it, come for me pretty girl._

Those words were the only thing that Lena could hold onto as the most devastating orgasm she had in her life swept over her body in wave after wave of pleasure. Her mind blanked, her vision swam and she felt her voice give out as she screamed from the sensations overtaking her.

The after shocks caused Lena to blackout for several minutes and when she was finally able to open her eyes, Kara was there, concern etched in her gorgeous features as she stroked Lena’s hair tenderly. “Hey, are you ok?” Kara asked softly and Lena became aware that her pillow was slightly damp with tears she hadn’t realized she shed. “Lena?”

“Y-you were right about everything you said at the gala.” The brunette finally managed. “I do need someone to make me feel cherished and praised.” She said as she met Kara’s deep blue eyes. “I need you Kara. I only want you.”

Kara sighed deeply and uncuffed Lena’s hands then pulled the brunette tight against her still clothed body. “Shh. I’m here Lena. I promise you I can give you whatever you need, for however long you need it.” She whispered against Lena’s lips before kissing them deeply. “Kara.” Lena breathed between kisses. “Kara, Kara, Kara.”

The blonde smiled into their kisses and reached over to release the restraints on Lena’s feet. Once freed, she was pushed back on the bed as Lena fingers hastily undid her belt and pulled her zipper down. She lifted her hips allowing Lena to pull her pants and boxers off and almost came when Lena wasted no time putting her mouth on her.

Lena spread her open with her thumbs and immediately ran her tongue over the length of Kara’s clit. The blonde tilted her head back, eyes rolling from the pleasure as Lena licked around it before drawing it inside her hot mouth and sucking hard and slow. Kara’s fingers slipped through her hair when she felt her tongue lap hotly inside her cunt and tease more of her wetness out. Her hips canted up and she began to rock erratically against Lena’s mouth from the sensations. Lena moaned as she licked between Kara’s walls then out of her cunt and back over her clit.

“Yes, yes, fuck Lena.” The blonde groaned and looked down to watch Lena work. “Ah you look so pretty taking me like this.” She praised her and Lena felt a fresh wave of arousal coat her thighs. “You taste so good Kara.” Lena responded between licks and filled the hero back up with her tongue as Kara moaned and raked her nails over her scalp.

The blonde came hard in her mouth, muttering words in Kryptonian mixed with her name and several expletives Lena had never heard Kara use. She continued licking Kara through her orgasm, even as the aftershocks passed and the blonde began riding her mouth again, chasing pleasure. Lena lapped and sucked her into another orgasm until the blonde reached down and gently pulled her away. Lena straddled her and pushed Kara back against the bed again then unbuttoned her shirt. 

Lena gasped as her eyes settled on a ripped set of abs that looked like they had been carved and fashioned by the sculptors of the Hellenistic statues of Greece. Lena hands moved over them of their own accord as Kara watched her intensely. “How the hell can you eat the way you do and still look like this?” Lena marveled rhetorically and the blonde only grinned in response.

“You’re perfect Kara.” Lena said as she lay against Kara’s chest and strong arms wrapped tightly around her body.

“So are you Lena.” The blonde whispered as she began drifting to sleep. Lena looked up at her, still in shock that someone so selfless and good as Kara had come into her world and given her exactly what she had been missing her entire life.

Like the final piece of a puzzle being slotted in, Kara had completed her.


	2. Surging from your core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yearning, fluff and utter filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what is a plot? Please mind the tags. Enjoy!

  
  


* * *

  
  
“Lena, did you just get back to your hotel suite?”

Lena sighed deeply as she ran long fingers through dark silky waves of hair that spilled down her back. With her free hand, she unbuttoned her blouse and kicked off her heels before dropping unceremoniously on to the brown suede couch that adorned the living room area of her presidential suite. “Yes darling, and I already know what you’re going to say. We agreed on ‘no work after midnight’ but there was nothing that could be done about the meetings. Wayne Enterprises is excruciatingly thorough with whom they do business with and I’m sure Bruce wanted to make sure L-Corp was not affiliated in any way with Lex.” She replied tiredly through her bluetooth.

Since the night of the charity event, they had been dating openly for the past six months. It was the first relationship that Lena felt perfectly matched for. Kara was an outstanding partner in many ways and they easily transitioned from friendship into intimacy without any awkwardness between them. It was as if the universe had been waiting for them to take things to the next level, and now that they had, Lena never wanted to be anything less than both girlfriend and lover to the girl of steel.

They spent several nights at Lena’s penthouse, with game night exceptions, and most of Kara’s belongings were now in closets and drawers that had been empty since Lena moved there. It was a welcome change in her life, and she hadn’t realized how dependent she had become on Kara’s presence until she left for Hong Kong. So far, it had been a week of sleepless nights as she had become accustomed to sleeping in the blonde’s strong arms and waking up to lazy kisses that gave way to energetic bouts of morning sex.

“Sure, but why couldn’t Sam go out to China instead of you? I’m sure she could’ve acquired the partner just as good as you did.” Kara countered, her frustration evident in every word.

Lena stretched out comfortably against the cushions and looked out over the floor to ceiling windows that adorned her room. She had quite the spectacular view of the city and the river that surrounded it. “Sam has done most of the promotional work for the release of the smart cars Kara and she also runs the Metropolis sector of L-corp, not to mention she’s a single parent with a teenage daughter who has almost the same demands as the company. She’s doing more than enough right now and is filling in for me while I am away.”

The blonde groaned. “I know, it’s just…I miss you so damn bad Lena. If I could fly to china every night to sleep with you in my arms, I would.”

Lena chuckled. “As much as I would love that, National city needs its hero.”

“Yeah, but I need my girlfriend.” Lena could hear the adorable pout in Kara’s voice as she said it and couldn’t resist the smile that spread across her lips.

Yeah, but I need my girlfriend.” Lena could hear the adorable pout in Kara’s voice as she said it and couldn’t resist the smile that spread across her lips.

“I need you too love and once I close this deal, L-Corp can prepare for an official launch of the smart cars, which I’ll be able to do stateside. Tell me what you’re working on.”

The sounds of a door closing and shoes clicking across the vinyl tile in Kara’s office ensued before she replied. “Actually, I’m doing an article on your latest invention with NanoTech that L-Corp is releasing next month and the benefits it will have on the environment.”

“Hmm, I see. So, did you call this weary CEO for a quote?” Lena teased then smiled as Kara giggled.

“Why Miss Luthor, are you accusing me of using you as the primary source of information for my article?” Kara played along easily, and Lena raised an eyebrow at the low tone the blonde took on suddenly.

“Well, I know just how well you can _pump me_ for information Miss Danvers. You have such a good way of getting me to _open up_.”

A sharp intake of breath on the other line confirmed the effect Lena’s words had on the blonde and she felt a throb in her clit in response to it. “I’m the only one who can get you to open up and give me what I want.” Kara challenged smugly.

“And what is it that you want?” Lena husked hotly as she bit her lip.

“I want what’s mine.” Kara stated gruffly, possessiveness leaking into her words like spilled ink over paper.

Lena groaned into the phone. She was weak for Kara in general but when the dominant inside of her reared it’s wicked head…God…She nearly melted in submission.

“Mmm, why don’t you take what is yours then?” Lena managed, hand already slipping beneath the waist band of her pants.

“Rao, the things I would do to you if you were here.” The blonde growled into the phone. Lena’s breath hitched and Kara’s sensitive hearing homed in on the sound. “Are you touching yourself?

Lena fingers had just found her clit and she answered with a shuddery “yes,” as she rubbed over it. Kara made a noise of approval and asked lowly. “What are you thinking about?”

In Lena’s head, a fantasy had begun to form of her riding Kara in her office. “T-Taking your strap hard in my cunt while you recline in your desk chair.”

“Fuck Lena.”

“I’m so wet Kara.”

“I know how wet your pussy gets for me. Especially when you’re a good girl and you take my cock inside you.”

_Good girl._

Oh, Kara was playing dirty now. The blonde knew how turned on Lena got when she praised her and since they had started dating, Kara had used it nearly every time they were intimate and it always made Lena gush between her legs. 

But the brunette wasn’t the only with a praise kink. She quickly discovered during one night of particularly rough love making that Kara loved it when she was vocal and as the hero sank seven inches of her thick strap inside Lena’s dripping cunt, the word daddy tore out of her throat followed by a series of curse words and begging as she came all around her. Kara had forced her to say it again and again as she took her mercilessly and Lena realized that daddy was a fitting name for her girlfriend’s dominant side.

Since then, Lena had indulged whole heartedly in the hero’s kink and was well aware of the devastating effect it had on Kara. If the blonde wanted to play dirty then Lena was determined to not be the only one wet and messy on the phone.

“Oh daddy, you know I love taking your cock.” The words were purred from Lena’s sinfully coated red lips effortlessly and she smirked in triumph when Kara’s breath hitched sharply. “I love when you fill me up and tease my clit with your fingers. I love how you make my pussy stretch to take every inch of you.”

“Lena.” Kara moaned filthily into the receiver. “I’m close.”

_Oh god, she was too._

Lena sank three fingers inside herself and was grinding her pussy shamelessly on them. Kara groaned hard as the sounds of Lena’s fucking herself played in her ear and she rubbed hard at the swell of her clit as her world centered on Lena’s harsh breathing and slick cunt being pounded. 

“Rao. Im gonna come baby.” Kara whined as the brunette keened and chanted “daddy” repeatedly into the phone as her pleasure skyrocketed and shook her violently to the core. The blonde stroked herself through the aftershocks while listening to Lena play with the mess she made on her couch.

“Kara, you sound so good when you come.”

“Fuck, so do you.”

“I squirted all over the cushions for you daddy. Do you think housekeeping will mind?”

“I might just fly there and lick it all up with my tongue.”

Lena shuddered as another orgasm overtook her at Kara’s words. “Oh god.”

“Tell me again why it’s such a bad idea for me to fly to Hong Kong and fuck you into unconsciousness?” Kara growled into the phone, then surprise lifted her tone when her office door opened and James walked in unannounced.

“Hey Kara, we were just placing the lunch order and I wanted to know if you wanted your usual of-.”

“The usual yep, usual is fine.” The blonde replied in an overly cheerful voice to Lena’s amusement.

“What were you saying about fucking me into unconsciousness?” She teased in Kara’s ear.

The blonde gripped her desk and willed it not to break under the pressure.

James frowned at Kara’s behavior and asked concernedly, “are you ok Kara?”

“Yeah I’m just…on the phone with Lena.” She pointed smoothly to her phone. “You know she’s in China and our time zones are very different so…”

“Oh of course. Well, I’ll get out of your hair, sorry to interrupt.” He said on his way out. Once the door was closed, Kara let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

“Im going to get you for that Lena. Just you wait.”

“It isn’t my fault that you forgot to lock the door darling.” Lena threw back with a laugh.

“You are a major distraction Miss Luthor.”

“Aww, well at least it wasn’t your orgasm that he interrupted.”

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll be coming all night long when you get home.” Kara promised in a growl that Lena felt like a burning touch. “I have to go clean up and make myself somewhat presentable for the rest of the day.”

Lena chuckled, deciding to do the same and get ready for bed. “We can text until I fall asleep. I desperately need a shower. I’m covered in come from the waist down.”

Kara stood up slowly and felt the way her panties clung to her still dripping cunt. “It’s going to be rough day.” She mused then smiled at Lena’s breezy laughter.

“I’ll be sure to make it up to you when I return.” Lena husked as she padded into her bathroom and turned on her shower.

Kara licked her lips as she imagined the visual of Lena’s soft, naked body under the continuous hot spray of water. Pale skin slick and sudsy from the soap. A natural flush spread from her neck down to her supple breasts from her previous orgasms, pink nipples pebbled with arousal. 

_Fuck._

“You better.”  
  
  
  
-  
The days to follow consisted of conferences, ass kissing and late night phone calls that lead to multiple orgasms and missed alarms. Lena had to keep Kara from flying to China nearly every day and felt that though the distance between them was quite grand, they couldn’t be any closer.

Kara woke up one morning to a text from Alex inviting her out for drinks after work. The blonde reluctantly agreed, having wanted to spend the night video chatting with Lena but knew her girlfriend would encourage her to unwind with her friends and went to meet up with them at Al’s dive bar later that night.

They easily conversed and drank amongst themselves while Kara sat brooding the entire time. James and Winn seemed to be in their own world, often stealing heated glances at one another as they chatted and Sam and Alex flirted casually, still dancing around their obvious feelings, J’onn stared at Kara pointedly before finally stating what was on his mind.

“You’ve been sitting here for an entire hour and haven’t said a single word.”

“She misses Lena.” Her friends replied in union and turned their attention to blonde. Kara hid her face behind her hands and huffed, “of course I miss my girlfriend,” before reaching for a shot of Almeracian rum and quickly downing it. 

Alex rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer. “How long has it been? A day?”

“No.” Kara folded her arms then fixed her sister with a glare. “It’s almost two weeks.”

“Yeah. Two weeks of you moping around like a sad puppy. You do realize that you’re dating a CEO right? And a Luthor at that? She’ll be away more often than not.”

“Aww Alex, don’t tease her so much.” Sam interjected, giving Kara a sympathetic look. “Lena should be back by the end of the week Kara. I spoke with her this morning and she just wrapped up the deal with Wayne Enterprises.”

Kara grinned then, her mood much improved. “That’s great news!” She exclaimed then began eating the pot stickers that had just arrived on the table.

James glanced up at Kara and raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you and Lena been in constant um… ‘communication’…since she left?”

The air quotes James had used was not missed by her sister and the redhead narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Kara, what does he mean by ‘communication’?”

Since James had stumbled in on what appeared to be a very intimate conversation between Kara and Lena, the man had been relentless in his teasing. Nearly every day since then, he made jokes about Kara being ‘engaged’ in conversation with Lena in her office and their various kinds of “communication.” Kara chose to ignore him and would neither deny nor confirm his insinuations.

“Nothing!” Kara exclaimed suddenly and stood up, taking a final shot of rum. “So, whose ass am I going to kick in pool?”

J’onn chuckled as James and Winn followed Kara over to the pool tables. He met Alex’s confused gaze and shook his head. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”  
  
  
  
-  
Lena does eventually come home.

And when she does, Kara is busy fighting an alien that is faster than her but not stronger. Lena is gifted with a front row seat to the action on T.V. Live coverage of the fight between Supergirl and the unidentifiable alien as they crash into buildings and battle midair is streaming on every channel. 

Lena finds herself glued to the screen for at least two hours until Kara sends a wave of heat vision into the alien’s abdomen. Once he goes unconscious from the force of the blast, DEO agents move in on him quickly to an applause of onlookers, paparazzi and news anchors. Supergirl is a little bloodied and winded from her fight when she does a brief interview for some of the reporters who gather around her the moment she touches down in the street and Lena wants nothing more than to push them all away and have the hero to herself.

She knows however, Kara will be there sooner rather than later. The blonde no doubt was aware of Lena’s presence the moment her jet touched down in National City and only was kept from her due to her Superhero duties.

So, the travel weary CEO, bathed, moisturized her skin then put on a black lace negligee that she knew would end up in tatters, strewn across the floor in whichever room Kara decided to fuck her in, and headed to her kitchen to await the blonde’s arrival.

Lena was just about to pour herself a glass of wine when Supergirl landed on her balcony with a thud. Strong arms were folded across her chest as her golden locks and majestic cape blew in the wind. Her gaze was sharp and piercing as she regarded Lena like a five-course meal she was about to devour.

A small smirk curved at Lena’s crimson lined lips and she set her wine glass down on the kitchen island. “Hello handsome. I’ve been waiting for you.”

A blush tinted Kara’s cheeks while her gaze remained fiery as she swept her dark eyes over every inch of the brunette’s body appreciatively. “Have you now?” She asked, her voice full of mischief. “Dressed like that? I wonder what my girlfriend would say.”

“That she missed you like crazy and needs you with every fiber of her being.” Lena said as she closed the distance between them quickly, unable to be away from Kara for another second. The blonde met her halfway and Lena found herself wrapped up in powerful arms and rippling muscles that flex at her touch. Their lips crashed together desperately, and Lena was unable to keep from moaning into Kara’s mouth as she kissed her.

“I missed you too baby.” Kara admitted when they broke for air. She easily lifted Lena and carried her into the bedroom. They kept kissing, lips became slick with spit as they sucked and licked at one another and Kara groaned her need into Lena’s neck. The blonde laid Lena across the lush expanse of her bed and leaned back to remove her clothes. 

“I thought about you when I was fighting.” Kara said as her cape dropped to the ground and she kicked her boots off. “I know how hot you get seeing me kick someone’s ass.” She peeled off her shirt and skirt fluidly then joined Lena in her underwear. The brunette arched up to meet her and wrapped her arms around Kara to pull her down. Lena reveled in the feel of the blonde’s weight atop her and slipped her fingers through her hair as their lips met again and again.

“You make me hot with everything you do Kara.” Lena moaned as Kara licked a wet trail down her throat and laughed when the negligee was torn effortlessly from her body, leaving her naked and exposed for her girlfriend’s ravenous eyes. Kara’s pupils were blown and she ran strong hands over soft milky skin that caused Lena to writhe and tremble under her touch. The smell of her arousal became thick in the air and Kara’s nostrils flared as she inhaled her.

Without warning Lena legs were shoved apart and Kara feasted on her wet cunt as if she hadn’t eaten in days. She licked a broad strip over her throbbing clit and suck on it, savoring the taste and worked her tongue down to Lena’s dripping entrance. “Rao, you taste so good.” Kara moaned as she lapped inside her and the brunette gripped the sheets in pleasure and bit her lip to keep from screaming as Kara thrust her stiff tongue in and out of her pussy. Lena rocked against her mouth and keened when her breasts were roughly gripped and kneaded in time with Kara’s thrusts.

“Oh God.” Lena whimpered when Kara stroked at her piercings. Teasing her sensitive nipples with hard and soft squeezes as she licked deeper inside Lena’s tight cunt. Kara moaned into her pussy and gripped the brunette’s hips as they bucked to hold her steady. “Kara, fuck, Im gonna-.”

Lena flooded Kara’s mouth with the sweet, steady flow of her orgasm. Kara nearly came as she drank the brunette in, licking Lena through her aftershocks and praising her as she came down.

Kara left her writhing and gushing on the bed as she went in search of her favorite harness. She found it easily and strapped in a thick blue toy that would fill Lena up so well the CEO would feel it for days. Kara smirked at the idea of Lena squirming at work in her office chair as she remembered the way she was stretched and fucked by her cock.

The brunette moaned when Kara neared her, and she recognized the feral, possessive look that caused storms to form over the seas of Kara’s eyes. Lena felt she could drown in the lust that pooled within them and burn in the fire of Kara’s endless desire.

Kara gripped her cock and stroked it leisurely causing Lena’s mouth to water. She turned on all fours and crawled to the edge of the bed to take the toy in her mouth but was stopped by a strong hand gripping her chin roughly, almost to the point of pain. “Did I say you could suck it yet baby girl?” Kara asked vehemently as she raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Lena responded, unable to keep her eyes from the head of the strap. She wanted desperately to have it in her mouth, she wanted Kara in the back of her throat, stretching her jaw. The desire was so potent that she forgot who it was standing in front of her now.

Kara would remind her.

“No what?” The blonde fisted Lena’s dark waves and yanked her head back, forcing her onto her knees.

Kara watched the emerald of Lena’s eyes become absorb in darkness as her pupils blew out from heated anticipation. “No daddy.” She submitted willingly, melting into a puddle as Kara smirked wickedly at her words. 

“Mmm.” The blonde moaned as she traced Lena’s lips with her thumb. Lena flicked her tongue over it lasciviously and Kara couldn’t stop the tremble that shot through her body. “Good girl.”

Fuck. The ache between Lena’s legs tripled at the praise. Her clit was throbbing and her cunt clenched around nothing as Kara slipped her thumb in and out Lena’s mouth while stroking her cock slowly. Lena wanted it and sucked harder on Kara’s thumb to convey her need which she knew the blonde was unequivocally aware of.

“Please daddy.” Lena begged pitifully, eyeing Kara’s perfectly sculpted abs and the rhythm of her hips as she stroked herself.

“Please what baby?” Kara asked sweetly as she pulled her thumb out and ran it over one of Lena’s nipples.

The sensations of Kara’s wet thumb rubbing against the hardened nub was enough to make Lena jump on the blonde and fuck herself on the dildo until she passed out from pleasure but she knew daddy wouldn’t tolerate such insolence and would punish her for days on end. Lena groaned and arched against Kara’s palm as she squeezed her breast. “Please let me suck your cock.” She said in a single exhale and Kara immediately pressed the thick head against Lena’s plush lips.

“Go ahead pretty girl. Suck me.”

Lena curled her tongue over the head and locked her heated gaze on Kara as she nearly swallowed it whole. She bobbed her head up and down the shaft, licked slowly around the base and relaxed her jaw as it slipped into her throat. Pride surged in her chest at the moan that Kara let out and she gripped the back of Lena’s head and fucked her pretty little mouth with her cock just as hard and insistent as Lena needed her to. 

It was nights like this where only heat and hunger existed between them and the stresses and agonies of daily life melted away in their passion that Lena craved. Here, in her bedroom with Kara, there was no boardroom, or conferences. Lena didn’t need to keep up the cutthroat business persona she was renowned for or read over dozens of documents that needed her signature. Here, it was just her, Kara and their boundless desires.

“You look so pretty for me. You’re so good, do you know that baby?.” Kara groaned out as she worked her thick length in the brunette’s greedy mouth. Lena met her eyes and moaned around her cock, the praise injecting her veins with lava and burning her from the inside out. 

Lena dripped onto the sheets below them and wanted to shove her fingers inside her throbbing cunt as she sucked on Kara but wouldn’t dare unless the blonde allowed her to. “You want me inside your pussy right now don’t you baby girl?” Kara asked knowingly, slipping her cock deeper into Lena’s mouth. Lena moaned and squeezed her thighs together as a fresh wave of arousal coating them.

Kara chuckled and pulled out of the brunette’s mouth and flipped her onto her stomach. She ran her hand over Lena’s ass and smacked it causing her to cry out and arch her ass against Kara’s open palm. Kara grinned and smacked it again, the sound echoed in the silence of the room and Lena whined as pleasure ripped through her, making her gasp and ache with each breath she took. Kara’s free hand slipped over Lena’s hip in a strong grip and pulled her back against her as she sank her cock, in a single perfect thrust, inside Lena’s open, gushing pussy.

A scream tore from Lena’s throat as she felt her cunt spread and filled as Kara fucked her relentlessly. Kara pushed every inch of her cock inside her then bottomed out only to slam back in with a bruising pace that had tears forming in Lena’s eyes from how good it was. “Yes, yes, yes daddy.” Lena cried into the mattress as Kara pounded her then reached around to stroke at her neglected clit. Lena felt her orgasm forming and spreading through her body at a rapid speed. “Kara!” She yelled when the hero plunged into her spot and battered it until her thighs were covered in Lena’s come. Kara didn’t stop fucking her, only slowed and pulled her up against her. She thrusted into her cunt as it dripped down her shaft and wrapped her hand possessively around Lena’s throat when the brunette started riding her and working her hips rhythmically against her own.

“Baby you take me so well.” Kara growled in Lena’s ear as she licked the shell of it and rubbed tight circles against the brunette’s clit. “Daddy’s so proud of you.” She whispered and turned the brunette around to face her. Lena kissed her and wrapped her legs around her waist as Kara pressed her down into the bed, pinned Lena’s hands above her head and picked up her pace, fucking the CEO in earnest as the need to come overwhelmed her.

Sounds of the headboard knocking into the wall, desperate moans and Lena’s unfathomably wet cunt being pounded filled the air like an orchestra in a music hall. Kara was near to reaching a crescendo when she plunged inside Lena at a different angle that caused the brunette to claw at her back as she came and came. Kara’s named spilled from her lips as if it were the only word in her vocabulary. The hero fucked Lena through her orgasms and everything faded to black except the sound of Kara panting high and feminine as she finally found release and collapsed in exertion on top of her.

The heat from their sweat slicked bodies enveloped Kara in a deep sense of contentment and she forgot the world and all it’s troubles for a few glorious moments wrapped in the arms of her beautiful lover.  
  
  
  
-

A few hours later, Kara and Lena were back in the kitchen eating food Lena had brought over from Hong Kong. The island was covered in containers of potstickers, hand pulled noodles and spicy meats. Lena was sipping on her forgotten wine while Kara washed the food down with a mug of hot chocolate. The blonde’s selection had caused her girlfriend to wince as she didn’t think the two would mix but she gazed affectionately at Kara when she finished all her food with a satisfied grin.

“I think good sex and food would make everyone happier.” Kara announced as she yawned and stretched out on the sofa. “Don’t you think so?”

Lena raised an eyebrow and poured herself another glass of wine before joining Kara. “Well, I most certainly am happier than I ever have been in my entire life. So, maybe you’re on to something Miss Danvers.” 

“I am too.” Kara admitted as Lena sat down beside her. “I hated it when you were away. Its like I cant remember what life was like before you or how I even functioned.”

Lena blushed and met the blonde’s soft, sleepy gaze. Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s and they breathed in the same air. “I think Im in love with you Lena.” Kara whispered as if the world could hear them. “It’s kind of scary.”

_It was scary._ Lena thought to herself. But not in a she wanted to pack her things and flee the country kind of way. 

It was scary in the sense that Lena had never felt this way before and to know that Kara felt the same and that they were on the exact same page with each other, made her mind and heart open up to future possibilities.

Like…dare she say it…marriage?

But how in hell were they to make a marriage work with Kara being Supergirl and Lena being the CEO of an international company.

What if Kara wanted kids? How would they fit into their schedule?

“Lena? Hey? D- did I say something wrong?” Kara asked concernedly. The brunette snapped out of her train of thought and kissed Kara deeply before pulling away. “No darling.” She gently reassured. “Im in love with you too. Im sure I have been since the moment I saw you standing in my office.”

Kara’s cheeks reddened then her eyes darkened as she confessed her thoughts. “You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was so not prepared for Lex Luthor’s little sister to be that breathtakingly gorgeous.” 

Lena chuckled and set her wine glass down on the coffee table in front of them. She straddled Kara in a fluid motion and the blonde reflexively gripped her waist to steady her. “Im thinking we should have a chat about moving in together.”

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise and glee at the suggestion. “Really?!”

“Yes. Hopefully you won’t find me appalling to live with.”

The hero frowned at that and shook her head. “I could never find you appalling Lena. You’ll probably get sick of me and run away and then I’ll just be a sad alien flying around-.”

Lena cut off Kara’s ramble with her lips and broke away to gaze at her. “Is that a yes or a no love?”

Kara beamed at her with so much love and adoration that Lena hid her face in the hero’s neck. “It’s an absolutely baby.” 

Lena blushed and closed her eyes to the sound of Kara’s heartbeat. “I’ll call a realtor in the morning.”

“A realtor? But…your penthouse…”

“Is mine. I want a place that’s ours.” Lena told her and Kara couldn’t keep herself from grinning. 

_Ours_ , was something that Kara thought was beyond her reach and could never be acquired. Being a superhero required constant sacrifices on her part and had repeatedly caused other areas of Kara’s life to be neglected. The hero was grateful to Lena’s complete understanding of Kara’s duties taking precedence in her life. However, that didn’t mean their relationship was any less important. It was at the very core of Kara’s heart and something she was determined to fight for.

Lena wasn’t just her best friend or lover anymore, she would be her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know where to [find](https://sazernac.tumblr.com) me.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
